Examples of mechanical components wherein the motion device of the present invention can be applied comprise the trolleys with working tools temporarily sliding along guides. This condition can be found, for example, on machines cutting the foil material into films that require a plurality of aligned trolleys bearing blade and/or counter-blade holders. In these machines the trolleys are spaced among them in a proper and variable way in order to obtain, by continuous cutting, some strips of material having different widths.
It is known that for many machine tools of different kinds the linear motion of the equipments or the relevant supports with the working tools along guides or sliding tracks is required. This motion is usually carried out through a lead screw to which a nut is coupled, being in its turn engaged with the trolley or support to traverse.
Each of the trolleys or supports needs the presence of one nut associated to the lead screw that it is rotated by hand or by an engine. Even though this known solution is currently used, it is not free of from drawbacks.
These drawbacks are due to the fact that the equipment comprises building difficulties and implies high costs that are also connected to the periodic maintenance. The presence of a plurality of nuts associated to the lead screws, one for each trolley or supports to be moved is also cumbersome. The same nuts being constantly coupled with the lead screws can suffer from the stresses caused by the operation of the machine wherein they are applied with subsequent blacklashes due to the mechanical wears and frictions.